


Much Ado About Nothing

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cheerleading, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: The all powerful team captain couldn't muster up the courage to talk to Junhong , and frankly that was more embarrassing than being caught with his pants down in the hallway. Junhong is just a person, Yongguk thought, you woo people all the time. And there was truth to that statement. Junhong was a boy. Boys and girls threw themselves at Yongguk all the time. Yongguk could woo Junhong and this would end up like any other fling he's had. But he didn't want it to be another fling. He was tired of flings. There was no emotional value, no investments in other people. No trust and, even though he brought this upon himself after Himchan fucked him up, he didn't want to be alone anymore because using people is lonely. Not trusting people is lonely. Being scared of being with people is lonely.Who wants that?





	Much Ado About Nothing

Junhong, amongst every other person fighting for Yongguk's attention, managed to break through to him.

It wasn't often that a boy, a timid and shy boy who hid behind his sweater paws and baggy clothes, got to Yongguk like this. Yongguk found himself wanting to be closer to him, closer to Junhong, like if he didn't the whole world would be thrown off balance. It sounded ridiculous, that Yongguk knew, but he couldn't stop. There was just something about Junhong that messed with Yongguk's brain.

The all powerful team captain couldn't muster up the courage to talk to Junhong , and frankly that was more embarrassing than being caught with his pants down in the hallway. Junhong is just a person, Yongguk thought, you woo people all the time. And there was truth to that statement. Junhong was a boy. Boys and girls threw themselves at Yongguk all the time. Yongguk could woo Junhong and this would end up like any other fling he's had. But he didn't want it to be another fling. He was tired of flings. There was no emotional value, no investments in other people. No trust and, even though he brought this upon himself after Himchan fucked him up, he didn't want to be alone anymore because using people is lonely. Not trusting people is lonely. Being scared of being with people is lonely.

Who wants that?

Yongguk decided to talk to Junhong during study hall where they didn't have much to do. It would be ideal. There'd be hardly anyone around and nobody would have to really hear Yongguk spill out his emotions to a boy with cats on his sweater. Yongguk couldn't wait, actually getting giddy about the whole idea of having a crush on someone again. He moved quickly, the organic chemistry room was a two halls down from the library and he had to get something for the boy. When he arrived, even though it was thirty minutes late, he sat in the open seat next to Junhong . The librarian handed Junhong a piece of paper and let them scurry off to do their tasks. Was it coincidental that the fiction and nonfiction sections were near each other? No. Not really, but Yongguk thought it was a lucky coincidence that he was manning fiction a and Junhong was manning nonfiction.

"Uh hey, " Yongguk said, awkwardly tapping Junhong 's shoulder, "I have something to say to you and it's killing me all day so I'm just going to say it." Junhong nodded, looking at Yongguk with pure intent. _Ah why are words hard to form sentences with now,_ Yongguk thought. He probably looked like a bumbling idiot, and cursed himself for not being able to find the words to say. "So you know, it's soccer season and I'd really like it if you could go to my game? You seem nice and cool and I want to share that important moment with you."

"Okay. I was gonna be there anyways. Jongup loves cheerleading and I have to drive him home," Junhong replied softly, fidgeting with his sweater paw, "Do you want me to keep in contact or...?"

"Oh yeah here," Yongguk said, extending his phone for Junhong to put his number in. That was really awkward Bang Yongguk. Who are you? He thought, smiling to himself.

"Take care-"

"Junhong ."

"Yeah, take care Junhong ."


End file.
